


Awareness

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, mentions of epilepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a plan. Now, hopefully, they’d never have to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Epilepsy Awareness Day! This was originally going to come out as Part 8, but, since today is an important date for awareness, I moved it forward. No actual seizures, in this one, just learning what to do when Gavin has a seizure. Enjoy~!

“So, I think we all need to talk,” Geoff spun around in his chair, folding his arms over his chest as his conduced employees pulled off headphones and set down their work to look at their boss, “Ryan, shut the door, will you?”  
  
The Gent silently did as he was told, making sure the door was latched fully before settling back down in his spot, blue eyes trained on Geoff, much like everyone else’s were. Four questioning gazes leveled on Geoff, though he felt no discomfort at the action; he could pretty easily say he was used to it. Though, normally, Gavin would be there, too, but, at Geoff’s request, Burnie had found a project for the Brit, who eagerly took it on after getting permission from Geoff, thus making the man absent from the office for most of the day. Geoff took the opportunity to discuss something vitally important with the idiots he shared the tiny office with: Gavin’s epilepsy.  
  
“What’s up, boss?” Michael’s voice was still a bit nasally from his recent cold, which had been transferred to the Puerto Rican beside him; Ray had looked like death warmed over not two days ago, though he seemed to be doing a bit better, if you ignored the overflowing trashcan filled with tissues and the occasional cough.   
  
“We need to have a chat about Gavin. Specifically, the idiot’s seizures. You guys have probably all noticed that he’s been having them more, though I can’t figure out why. As far as I know, he’s not overworked, he’s not sleep deprived, and he’s taking his meds. So, on that note, I figured we need to have a plan in case anything goes wrong.”  
  
“Like they get worse, or something?” Jack was always quite observant, almost as much as the other half of Team Same Voice, and Geoff couldn’t be any happier with that trait right about then.  
  
“Exactly. I know both Ryan and I have been doing research on seizures and shit and what to do if he has one that includes the muscle spasms; I’ve never seen him have one, but that doesn’t mean it can’t happen,” Geoff’s voice was uncharacteristically serious, the good humor that normally resided in his eyes currently missing. This was something incredibly important to him, and he wasn’t going to have them fuck it up with jokes. And they weren’t about to.  
  
“We also probably need to discuss the possibility of the fans finding out. They were a little suspicious after the Podcast incident; some of them noticed Gavin slipping into the seizure and pointed it out, according to Lindsay,” Ryan supplied from the couch, arms crossed, much like Geoff’s, sunglasses perched on his head and laptop settled on the cushions next to him.  
  
“Yeah, she told me that her, Caleb, Kdin and even Jon were getting messages on Tumblr asking if Gavin was alright,” Michael chimed in as well.  
  
“I’ve seen some confessions about it on there, too,” Ray’s voice added to the fray.  
  
“Caiti even got some, even though she doesn’t work here,” Jack supplied, watching as Geoff nodded quietly, answering with a sigh.  
  
“Alright, first things first: emergency plans. If he has a seizure, we need to start fucking timing them. If they last longer than five minutes, we need to call an ambulance.”  
  
“Wait, why?” Ray looked a bit alarmed, trying to remember if, at any point, they had failed at this task.  
  
“Prolonged seizures can cause brain damage,” Ryan explained softly, much to Geoff’s relief, “Meaning he could suffer things like blindness, deafness, or motor function impairment. Almost like a stroke.”  
  
“So, someone needs to be the timekeeper, or, if you’re by yourself, you need to keep time, but still keep an eye on him. The next thing is make sure he’s comfortable, whether on the couch, on the ground, wherever he fucking ends up. Roll him on his side and put something under his head. That makes sure he doesn’t knock his head on anything and that it keeps him able to breathe. Also, make sure you keep anything sharp or hard away from him while he seizes, or he might injure himself even more than he might have already.”  
  
Any jokes about “hard” objects were completely silenced and ignored before they could ever come out of anyone’s mouth, which Geoff was quite impressed with, considering he figured at least one would make it out in the open. Maybe he owed these guys more credit than what he had been giving them, “Comfort him when he comes back, too, considering he’s normally tired and disoriented. I don’t care how you do it: talk to him, hum to him, stroke his hair, whatever you’re comfortable with, do it. Make sure he knows he isn’t by himself.”  
  
“And don’t try to open his mouth while he’s seizing. That can do more harm than good.”  
  
“Ryan’s right. Even if it seems like he’s having issues breathing or something, do  _not_  try to open his mouth,” Geoff’s gaze was stern as he looked at all of them, particularly the worried looking Lads; he knew they were having the most difficulty adjusting to Gavin’s “newfound” ailment, though he couldn’t quite blame him. He, himself, still occasionally had nightmares about them.  
  
“What if it happens in public, Geoff?” Jack asked, stroking his beard, an outward show of anxiety in the otherwise collected man.  
  
“We do the same fucking things during the seizure, just make sure people stay back from him, and give him some space until it ends. If it happens in front of fans, we’ll just have to deal with it, and try to keep them as calm as possible, because they’re going to be scared as dicks; just like we were.”  
  
“And afterwards?” Ryan questioned inquisitively.  
  
“That’s mostly going to be Gavin’s call, though we should probably suggest he come out and tell the fans, maybe through a video, or something. But we need to make sure to be there if he needs support; he may be an idiot, but he’s our idiot, and he needs to know we’ll be there to help him out if he needs it.”  
  
“Got it, Geoff,” Michael affirmed, nodding his head sharply, murmurs of agreement following the redhead’s statement, “Anything else we should know?”  
  
“Probably, but fuck if I can remember anything else. If I come up with something, I’ll send you a message. Or, Ryan, if you find anything else while researching, do the same, alright?”  
  
“Can do.”  
  
“Good, now get the fuck back to work; the dumbass is going to be back soon, if I’m to believe Burnie.”  
  
Almost as soon as he said it, Gavin threw open the door with a cry of, “Did you miss me?” which, of course, was answered with disgruntled groans and muttered, “No.” Though their playful replies didn’t keep Gavin from bounding around the room, speaking a mile a minute, before settling down in his chair, going straight into his favorite past time of “Annoy the Fuck Out of Michael.” It was a game that never ended well for the British Lad. And, lo and behold, history repeated itself as Michael chased a screaming and laughing Gavin out of the tiny office into the parking lot. Quietly, the remaining Hunters shared a look. They had a plan. Now, hopefully, they’d never have to use it.


End file.
